


Cinnamon

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Cake, Cock Slapping, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Needy Zagreus, Nipple Play, Other, Pegging, Scratching, hard kissing, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: I couldn't think of a name so I used the first word. Enjoy the unashamed smutbuffet.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cinnamon

Cinnamon, vanilla, sweet almonds; the fragrant aroma of an active bakery, Meg had managed to transform her modern kitchen space into an inviting hub with delicious scents alone. The sleek black and highly polished copper may have been trendy but it wasn't the most homely space. Luckily tasty baked treats could lure men far and wide. She opened the oven and the room was filled with a gust of heat. After she mopped her brow, a large circular cake was removed and placed on a rake to cool down before it could be iced. The cake was abandoned in favour of a shower, a busy kitchen was a hot and sweaty place to be. One whiff of her armpit and she considered herself vile enough to need a wash. 

En route to the bathroom she blew a few kisses into the cage of Mort, the family pet rat. He dashed to the side of the cage and immediately started to chew the bars to get her attention. Meg was never cruel to Mort, he was a little angel whom deserved all her hugs. On the other hand Zag and Than could be denied her affection at her discretion. There were times when they could test her patience, if only they could learn how to behave from Mort. As she picked out the little rat he climbed up into her shoulder and made whittle sounds in her ear. At first she allowed him to use her body as a climbing frame, scurrying around her lean, long limbs. Being a nurse meant she could never find the energy to exercise. It was the nature of her job which kept her in shape; missing lunch and always being on her feet. Climbing changed to a hectic game of hand ladders, a constant process of creating a palm path as he scampered from hand to hand. After the playtIme Mort was settled back into the cage. She observed him eating a weird brown thing from the food bowl before heading to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile Zagreus had just returned home from his job as a phlebotomist. He was not physically tired, but mentally fatigue gnawed at his mind. All he wanted to do was relax, watch some trashy movies, stuff his face with tasty offerings and not think for a while. As he opened the door he was greeted with the aroma of wonderful baked goodness. He inhaled deeply as allowed his nose to lure him into the kitchen. When he saw the cake just sitting their he was seduced by the promise of deliciousness. Without a second thought he located a plate and knife and helped himself to a slice. 

In the living room he let his body sink into the leather corner sofa, the chocolate coloured leather just seemed to absorb him. He kicked his shoes off before his feet rested upon the glass and marble coffee table. Contentment and comfort had combined as he started to devour the delicious slice; it was moist, dark, densely packed with sumptuous cherries, plums and sultanas and a titillating hint of cinnamon and rum; heaven on a plate. 

A couple of minutes later Thanatos returned home from his job as a hospital porter. There was a relieved sigh as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, his job was a physical one which meant that his muscles throbbed with strain after a day's labour. Caffeine; he needed it, he craved it and he wanted a cup now. This meant that his first destination was the kitchen where he clicked on the kettle. Boiling water seemed to take forever when a caffeine hit was needed. Than drummed his hands on the table impatiently whilst his eyes focused intensely up in the spout. Nothing was more satisfying than then rumble of boiling bubbles and the boss of steam. He had been told not to put his head in the steam because he may scold himself but he did not care, it felt good. Not many people drank coffee in the way Than enjoyed his: dark, very strong and bitter, no sugar and definitely no milk. He liked his coffee unaltered, essentially raw. 

Than's eyes wandered over to the cake with a sizeable chunk cut from it. Out of curiosity he scooped up a few crumbs and sample the baked treat. Surprisingly, he found it to be delicious, not overly sweet like some shop purchased cakes. The spice and the hunt of stockholders more appalling than he expected, it would compliment his coffee perfectly, so he served himself a slice. 

He sauntered into the living room and perched his buttocks on the hard surface of a ancient rocking chair. Than disliked the leather corner sofa and the ass eating cushions. He believed it created a lazy posture. The back was the holding pillar of the body, it requires care and preservation. Backache was a phenomenon which was far too common. A frown appeared on his face as he noticed that Zag was watching utter crap. "What is that crap? I cannot believe you are letting your intellect dissolve. The Wrath of Khan is on top of the bluray player. I can't believe you choice crap over ',Khan.'"

Zag scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Why don't you go and be geeky Trekkies with Hypnos. I am not watching ',The Wrath of Khqn' for a millionth time. You just sit there, reciting the entire script. You could probably close your eyes and replay the movie in your head. "

Than gulped a sizeable mouthful of coffee in preparation for his response. "Yes I could! I could have a meaningful conversation about themes with myself as well. It is not the same as experiencing the film.; the rage, the battle of intellects, the bitterness and the tenderness"

Just then Meg wandered into the room with a towel tied around her to form a dress and a smaller towel wrapped around her hair to dry it. Her eyes instantly zoomed in on two crumb covered bowls. It did not take a detective to figure out the crime that has been committed. Her hands rested upon her hips as a scowl hardened her face. "For fucks sake! Do I have to put police tape around food to stop you eating it? Perhaps I should hire a bodyguard to protect my cakes."

Zagreus gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry Meg but if you leave food just laying around it will be eaten. " 

Than was less apologetic, pushing the blame in Zag's direction. "I saw a cake with a slice missing and came to the conclusion that it was okay to eat. "

"I do not care who took a slice first. The only thing I care about is that you have both been caught red handed. Normally I would get my whip but I don't think my whip is sufficient to make my point. The only punishment suitable is my cock. " Her voice was dangerous, a lion's purr before being tossed a juicy steak. In her eyes were anger and horniness, two emotions which were interchangeable in the fire of her heart and the tingle in her pussy. A drawer was unlocked and a strap on was fastened tightly around her waist. Her hand ran along her large purple cock, petting it like a smooth snake. 

The TV was unplugged which was met with grunts of complaint from the two men. "TV time is over. The only thing you will be watching is my cock and my paddle." She revealed a black leather paddle and parted it upon her palm. The first target was Than, she marched over him like a sensual soldier declaring war on his indifference and emotional void. Her shadow swallowed him in horniness as her feet balanced upon the arm of the chair with a gymnast's balance. One slap to the left cheek and then to the right in a pendulum swing of her hips as she used her cock as a weapon of humiliation.. 

"You will look soo pretty sucking my cock." She hissed with a serpentine tongue drumming her front teeth. A hand reached into his grey strands and tugged his head back so that he looked up at her looming over him like a female Godzilla . Pain was embedded in his roots as he grimaced a wordless response. "I need my cock moist Than so get to work." His hair was now a leash and she refused to release him from her clutches . With her free hand She used the cock to smack his lips. 

A tongue slithered out, the tiniest tip greeted the silicon head in circular motions. Me g slapped his face with the back of her hand leaving a faint redness on his cheek. "You are not licking fire. Get to it!"

Than did not even wince as he was slapped, the punishment was accepted with a wry grin. "I might get a jaw ache sucking your big purple cock." To accompany the garnish of grin on his face was a glint of mischievous glee in his eyes as he rolled his tongue along the shaft, leaving a snail trail of saliva. Zag started to become fidgety; an envy became fire in his veins. An itch felt like pins and needles over his skin as arousal rose from the depth of his trousers. He wanted to be punished as well, and patience was a virtue he did not mind disobeying. 

Than's enthusiasm grew as the licking continued, a hand reached down into his undergarments and his thumb rubbed the head slimy with horny secretion. His other hand ventured upwards, attempting to fondle a breast, Meg soon battered it back down, she had not been given permission to touch. He gazed up at her with smothering embers in his eyes, pleading eyes, shamelessly begging to be allowed the pleasure of a caress. As he silently begged, his mouth formed the O needed for an effective blowjob. Blowjobs were all about the drama and Than was a thespian of the lewd stage. Every action required a soundtrack, he coiled his tongue and thrust the cock to the back of his throat as he purred in "mmms," and gasped for air. He let his airways become blocked and choked upon his gurgling . 

Zag crawled over to Meg like an obedient pup and used his teeth to grip the strap and tug lightly, demanding some attention. Meg ignored him, she would deal with him shortly, for now Than deserved her entire focus. Persistence was the key, and Zag planned to unlock what he wanted by using nagging pokes and nudges. Meg still ignored him despite how needy his actions were. Than had been a good boy lubricating her cock, he deserved a little reward. 

Her breasts seemed to burst from the towel that could barely contain them, two plums ready to explode with juice. The sheer weight made them bobble with every movement as she leant forward and smothered Than's face with them. "Since you were soo good sucking my cock, you can now suck my breast."

Than peered out from between the two soft tits as he seated and nuzzled his face so that they ricocheted off his cheeks in soft bounces. Kisses followed, a whole flurry of them, a smooched path of saliva and steamy breath was made over her proud décolletage. Meg slowly dragged her nails through his hair, leaving faint abrasions hidden in his hair. 

On the sidelines was a frustrating place to be! To watch and yearn was an excruciating torment, as effective as his hand was stroking his cock it wasn't quite the same as participation. Zag wasn't above humiliation, anything to be involved sooner rather than later. On all fours he crawled to her like a dog at the altar of a god. Her neon pink toenails were littered with kisses, his offering to the divine. "Bad boy, it is not your turn. Don't make me drag you to the corner." Still moving like a beast he circled the pair, salivating , whining.

The kiss trail travelled up the soft yielding breast to the dark blue peak. Once he had reached the summit he noisily sucked on the nipple. Hard sucks made the breast form until a traffic cone shape until he let it go and it rebounded back into shape. This sequence of sucking was repeated several times until it was time to involve his teeth. He was careful as he held the nipple between his teeth, twisting and lightly squeezing. Meg breathed in staggered gasps, a symptom of her arousal. Her nails travelled down his back, engraving love wound streaks. 

"Zag, clean up Than." The order was raspier than Meg intended, Than had a talented mouth. Zag obeyed in an instant, he scurried over to Than in the motions of a woodland creature and started to kick and duck at the bloody wound. Than hissed slightly as they throbbed with bittersweet pain. 

With a fistful of hair in her grasp, Meg pulled Than off her breast and kissed him hard, the kind of kiss where lips did not just meet but smashed together, thrusting the breath back down into the respiratory system. Lips throbbed from the impact as a few deep breaths were taken to recover. 

"Good boy Than. Now for you Zag! Get back on all fours." Zag once again hurried to obey the command, turning away and wiggly his bottom in desperation for his punishment . Meg tutted at his neediness, it was an interesting side of Zag, unexpected but useful, manipulation was a tool best served hot and spicy. 

"I fuck better than most men." She smacked his right buttock a few times with her purple cock, until the cheek had a nice pink hue. With a vice grip she claimed his hips as her own and thrust her cock within. The forward momentum of her thrust was maintained for maximum penetration. Zag grimaced as the uncomfortable sensation of being stuffed like a plush toy overcame his stomach, this sensation was teamed with the bruising of his hips. Pain and pleasure blended in the cocktail mixer of his body, creating a feeling of intoxication both bewildering and desirable. The soundtrack to the stabbing in the shower scene in the movie 'Psycho' matched the rhythm of her gyrations, a stab...stab...stab ferocity. 

From man to rag doll, she treated him as mere material as she pulled him up into his knees by the scruff of his neck. One arm became a fleshy scarf wrapped around his neck as the other pumped the shaft of his sticky cock, passing her thumb over the head at random intervals. 

"Ahh fuck, you are destroying my arse!" Zagreus writhed and squirmed with the duel stimulation, his muscles involuntarily quivered as his chest rose and fell in staggered pants. Intensity gathered within him with the force of a black hole sucking everything towards his cock. He burnt and thrashed on the fires of sweet pain in expectation of coming. Meg increased her pace, the final sprint to the finishing line; harder, faster in a loop. Her teeth gritted through the exertion, a continuous drilling deep inside as her hand twisted fast enough to blur. Breathing grew increasingly difficult for Zag as his body swelled with the heat of arousal. The ability to focus on anything other than his cock was lost in the madness of orgasm. He even forgot that Than was a spectator of the pegging. The clock seemed to tick at a dash as the intensity continued to build and build and build and build. A gasp followed by an ungodly grunt was the drum roll of coming, an excess of cum fired directly over Than's face. 

Meg pushed the panting wreck of Zagreus onto Than. Than's natural reflexes were keen enough to caught him.

"Clean yourselves up. You are both a fucking mess!" Meg unfastened her strap on and tossed it towards the boys. "Clean that up as well. Lemon with bicarbonate of soda is good for cum stains." With that she headed to the kitchen to bake another cake.


End file.
